


Heart of Stone

by VerdantSunset



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Blind Character, Domestic, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/VerdantSunset
Summary: Warning: Brief mention of infanticide. Spartans be like that.
Kudos: 5





	Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart in the Stone~Medusa and the Blind Baby~An Animated Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743724) by LiyuConberma. 



> Warning: Brief mention of infanticide. Spartans be like that.

I had always hated Sparta. Even before I was a monster. 

I remember from my days working as priestess in Athena's temple hearing about how Spartans treated newborn children. How they would dispose of those seen as inferior, not worthy of life as Spartan. It's no wonder then, that after my transformation at the hands of the god I once worshipped I would travel to Sparta. Not that they had wronged me directly, but if I was to be fated to kill those I look upon. I might as well look upon those I hate. After some time they would begin to send 'heroes' after me, young men and women in desperate need of glory. Perseus was the only one to get close, and still he joined those who came before him. I tried to find meaning in what I doing, and after some time I became aware of some of Sparta's rituals. There was a hill near the cave where I had made my home, where elders would bring infant children to die.

I'll never forget the rage I felt seeing that kind of cruelty for the first time. I had followed the three frail men as one of them carried a bundle in his arms. When he had placed it on the ground and I heard the infant's mewling cry, I petrified the men on the spot. But even after enacting that small vengeance, the baby remained. Knowing that even if I did try to care for them, they would eventually be petrified if only by accident. I decided to grant the child a quick death, hoping that they would be welcomed into Elysium having never lived a life far beyond their birth. With shaking hands I grabbed the bundle holding it to my chest. I could feel them in my arms, such a small thing, free from the knowledge of their approaching end. As I embraced the child I felt something awaken in me, a feeling that I had all but forgotten. Empathy. 

I spoke in a hushed calm voice, "I am sorry, little one, truly. It seems we have both been cursed by the gods." With sorrow weighing heavy on my mind, I held the infant under one arm. With the other, I unwrapped the clothe protecting the child's face. But when my eyes met hers, I saw only the milky white surface of her pupils. And the moment passed, the baby still alive and warm in my arms. With the upper half of her body free from her swaddling clothes, the baby reached its small hands towards me, smiling and laughing. "You're blind?" I felt it first in throat but soon it enveloped my lungs and my chest, laughter. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt true joy, I embraced the child cradling it in my arms. "You're blind!" I shouted the words with elation, the baby laughing along with me. I allowed myself to cry for the first time in what had felt like years. I cried tears of joy at having a reason for life beyond death. 

I was snapped out of my revelry by the sound of men approaching from further beyond the hill. And before a second had passed I had disappeared into the forest. As I ran back to my home with the baby in my arms, however, all I could think about was what I would name her. "I think I'll name you Phoebe." I whispered to the giggling child that was now mine to care for.


End file.
